Gwen's Affair
by xM00N M00Nx
Summary: Gwen takes Owen back to her flat for some fun, but Rhys gets in the way.


Rhys - A Gwen And Owen Fanfiction

Gwen POV:

I am so bored! There is nothing to do here! The rift isn't active and hasn't been for the past 3 hours so I honest to god don't know why Jack is keeping us at work. I might go see Owen, down in the autopsy bay, he always makes me smile, always, like no one ever has. Not even my boyfriend, Rhys. Rhys is my longterm boyfriend and we've been dating for about 3 and a half years and working for Torchwood has REALLY put a strain on our relationship. I've no one to talk to about this job. No one except Owen. Oh, Owen... why are you complicating things? It's confusing, because I have Rhys... good, caring, wonderful Rhys Williams, but then I have Owen. Who is amazing, sweet, cheeky, and a damn good fuck. Owen makes me feel alive and wanted and needed. Rhys makes me feel like I'm the best thing in the world. But I don't love him like I used to anymore. I love Owen.

About 10 minutes later, I'm sitting at my desk wondering about things, but get bored and get up and walk over to Owen "Hey, wanna ask Jack if we can get out of here? There's nothing on anyway..." I ask cheerily "okay Gwennie, my place or yours?" He winked at me, I giggle and wink back "hmmm... my place for a change. Rhys won't be home for a while so we can make the most of it" I say, slowly walking over to Owen and snaking my arms around his neck, moving in to kiss him, but being rudely interrupted by Toshiko. She gasped at what she saw. "Gwen? Jack said we could... erm... go home" she said, stuttering slightly and quickly walking away. "Shall we get going?" Owen smirked "yes" I reply and take his hand, going to my desk to get my jacket then leaving the hub.

I get back to my flat, giggling manicly at something Owen whispered in my ear, grab my keys out of my pocket and open the door with my free hand, having one preoccupied with Owen's own hand clasped with mine. As soon as we enter my flat Owen's soft lips are on mine and he is pushing me against the door, lifting my legs up around his waist, hurriedly yanking my skirt up and ripping my lace panties off of me with one hand while the other holds me against the door. "Ow...en... I need to... get... my top off..." I gasped as I felt his fingers ghost against my bare skin "okay" he breathes and lets me down as I take off the rest of my clothes and start stripping him off once I was naked, kissing every inch of his soft white skin as it appeared. When I reached his black boxers, Owen's large erection very visible to me as I roam my fingers teasingly slow over it, making him shiver. I push him against the door and strip him of his boxers, climb on to him and position the tip of his member against my admittedly soaking entrance, wiping it up and down my clit before placing it back against my hole and sinking down onto it, gasping "Ow..en.. Ohgod...Please" as his huge cock filled me completely, pumping slowly into me at first then gradually picking up speed with scream inducing thrusts, he made me cum faster than ever, using a magic combination of two fingers in my ass, which is something we tried a couple weeks ago, and his member roughly pounding into me at just the right angle "Owen... I-I'm cumming!" I moan into his ear "me too" he replies. We both cum at the same time, muttering profanities and fall breathless and sweaty against the door frame. "Wow... that.. was ama...zing.." I say, breathless. "I know.." Owen says, kissing the top of my head gently. "I love you" I gasp "I love you too Gwen" he smiles kissing my lips softly as we fall asleep against the door.

**2 Hours Later**

Owen and I woke up in the same position as we were in when we fell asleep about 2 hours ago and decided it was a good idea to go to Owen's flat incase Rhys came back. So we gathered our clothes and any incriminating evidence, got dressed and hid all other items. "Ready Owen?" I ask, kissing his cheek "yeah, I think that's everything" he replies as we begin leaving the flat. that was our first mistake od the evening. "Shit" Owen and I cursed as we stood stoic, like two deers in headlights "hi Rhys" I say quietly

Authors Note: Next chapter soon? Review and favourite please *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
